


Donde Esta My Best Friend?

by mentallyincali



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Off screen, School, School Project, Spanish Class, Spanish Project, s1 ep2 - spanish 101, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallyincali/pseuds/mentallyincali
Summary: This Spanish project was the moment that started off Abed and Troy's incredible friendship/relationship, but we never actually see that happen between them so here's my take on how it all happens.(Season 1, Episode 2: Spanish 101. Jeff and Pierce's giant Spanish presentation and Annie and Shirley's protest.)
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir
Kudos: 13





	Donde Esta My Best Friend?

“If you look under your desk you will find a card with either a picture or a word on it, okay?” 

Abed grabs his card from under his desk like the rest of the class is and opens it to see the word ‘casa’ printed on it in large letters. 

“Pour ejemplo, Blondie aqui has a card with a picture of a house on it. So that means the person with the card that says ‘casa’ on it is her partner.” Senor Chang takes Britta’s card and holds it up to the class. Abed turns to Jeff with his card that says casa on it and Jeff grins. After Senor Chang finishes talking Jeff turns to Abed and starts bartering. 

“Abed. Abed. Do you want to trade cards?”

“No.” 

“I’ll give you twenty bucks.” 

“No.”

“Fifty bucks.” Jeff says in one last attempt to get the card that would match with Britta’s. Abed pauses to consider that offer, fifty dollars would be nice. But no, there’s something more important than that.

“No. I don’t want money, I want your shirt.” Abed says firmly. Yes, that’s much better than the fifty dollars. 

“What?”

“I’ve had my eye on it since registration day.”

“Fine. Give me your card.”

“I don’t think you understand. I want to wear it out of here.” Abed looks Jeff straight in the eyes, a serious look on his face. Jeff nods sadly and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Fine. Working on this project with Britta better be worth it.” Jeff grumbles under his breath. “Here, now give me your card and your shirt.” Abed nods and hands both of those things over. Jeff’s card has a picture of a book on it, libro, he’s looking for someone with the word libro. Abed buttons up his new acquisition and stands up with his new card in hand. Troy is still seated at his desk so he walks over there.

“Do you know what libro means?” Troy asks when Abed stops next to him. 

“Yes. It means book.” Abed holds up his card. “We’re partners.” Troy looks up at him and takes in Jeff’s shirt. 

“I can work with that. Is that Jeff’s shirt?”

“Yep. He traded it to me for my card so he could partner with Britta for this project.” 

“Wow. And he really gave you his shirt for a stupid card?” Troy asks, the disbelief evident on his face as he gets out of his chair. 

“Yes, he did. I guess he really wants to spend time with Britta.” Abed responds as they walk towards the door. 

“Yeah, really wants to spend time in Britta’s pants.” Troy says with a laugh. Abed tilts his head at him. “He wanted your card so that he could spend time with her so he could sleep with her.”

“Oh. Hmm.” Abed says with a thoughtful expression on his face after Troy explains. “When do you want to work on this project?” 

“I’ve got three more classes after this so maybe sometime after that.”

“Come by my dorm room after your classes. I’ll text you the room number.”

“Abed, I don’t have your phone number.”

“Oh, that would be important. Here, let me write it down.” Abed writes down his number on a piece of paper and hands it to Troy. “We can go over the lines we need to know together later. And then practice once more before class tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me man. I’ll text you from my phone soon, see you later.” Troy says while shoving the paper into his pocket and waving. Abed holds his backpack straps and watches Troy walk away. Maybe this could be the start to a good friendship or maybe it could start a bitter rivalry, I guess we’ll see this afternoon, Abed thinks to himself. 

He heads off to his next classes, thoughts in the clouds but head down on earth focusing on what his professors are teaching, taking short but detailed notes. His phone chimes with a text from Troy before his last class starts. Soon his classes are over for the day and he walks past Annie and Shirley making posters for something and then wanders past Jeff trapped in a library study room with Pierce. He stops to watch them for a moment and wonders how Jeff puts up with it. Abed shrugs as Pierce draws something elaborate on the chalkboard and makes his way to his dorm room. He texts Troy the door number and password for entry that week (Chulak) and straightens the room up a little bit. He clears the couch off and makes space on the table to study. He’s sitting on one side of the couch, Spanish textbook open on his lap and a lined spiral notebook open on the table, when he hears a knock at the door. 

“Abed, dude, it’s me, Troy. I’m here, you can let me in now.”

“What’s the password?” Abed calls towards him from his spot at the small table. He hears Troy sigh. 

“The password is Chull-ock? Choo-lack? Chulak! (Choo-lock). The password is Chulak.” Troy says after a bit of a struggle with the pronunciation. Abed nods proudly after Troy figures out the correct way to say it on his own. 

“The door is unlocked, you can come in.” 

“Thanks. Nice room you got here. I dig the bunk beds. No roommate?” 

“I had one at the beginning of the year but they had to go back home to take care of their dad.”

“Oh wow, that kind of sucks for them. Awesome for you though.”

“Seems that way.” Abed gestures to the other end of the couch. “You can sit there. I already have a textbook, but I hope you brought yours too.” Troy nods and pulls his backpack off and rifles through it.

“I’ve got it right here. What exactly do we need to do?” 

“We’ve got to work these five phrases into a short conversation between the two of us.” 

“That shouldn’t be too hard right?” Troy asks as he shuffles through his textbook to the right pages.

“It shouldn’t.” Abed agrees with him. They work for a little while, writing the phrases down and then repeating them to each other. After a little while Troy’s phone chimes and he picks it up to read the message. 

“Hey, did you know about the protest Annie and Shirley are organizing? Britta just texted me about it. ” 

“I didn’t realize that’s what the posters they were making were for.”

“Wanna go? We’ve done enough studying.”

“Sure.”

“Do you think Jeff and Pierce know about it? I bet Annie and Shirley would appreciate the extra support.”

“He’s been stuck in the library with Pierce since Spanish class.”

“Oh man, let’s go save him from that on our way to the courtyard.”

“Okay.” Abed follows Troy out of the room and locks the door behind him. They walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the library. 

“What are you guys doing?” Abed asks as he and Troy walk into the library room Jeff is still stuck in with Pierce. 

“I have no idea.” Jeff responds in a tired voice. 

“Well, we’re headed to the demonstration.” Troy voices. 

“What, hippies?” Pierce asks with some interest. 

“No, some cause Britta’s into.” 

“It’s a silent protest, lots of candles. Gets the ladies in the mood for social change, if you know what I mean.” Abed adds. “Good chance to put some miles on this shirt.” 

“You realize these conversations are due in the morning, don’t you?” Pierce asks with a disdainful look. 

“Oh yeah, right.” Troy says, thoughtfully and turns to Abed. “What do you want to do?” Abed thinks for a moment, he and Troy did study well so they’ll probably be fine. Wouldn’t hurt to practice once more though. 

“Hola, me llamo, Abed.”

“Hola, me llamo, Troy.”

“Donde esta la biblioteca?”

“La biblioteca esta en la ciudad.” 

“Gracias.” Abed finishes with. They clap and turn to leave the library. “Did you see the chalkboard?”

“Yeah man, what even was on that?” Troy laughs and claps Abed on the back. “How much did Jeff have to suffer?”

“I do not envy him over his project partner.”

“Me neither. I liked working with you Abed, you really helped stuff stick in my brain. It was cool.”

“I liked working with you too, Troy.”

“Want to meet in the library after the protest to work on some history?”

“You got it.” Abed says with a smile. Troy smiles back and they push through the doors to grab tape and a candle and sign from Annie and Shirley. Both of the college freshmen think to themselves that maybe they found a new ally and friend in each other that day.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering: the password to enter his dorm room is a Stargate SG-1 reference


End file.
